The invention relates to magnetic disk data storage apparatus and in particular to such storage apparatus employing flexible magnetic disks contained in protective envelopes therefor.
It has previously been proposed to provide data storage apparatus which employed a thin flexible magnetic disk contained in an envelope, such as in Dalziel et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,481. In this prior construction, only one side of the magnetic disk was used for receiving information and the information was imparted to this side of the disk by means of a magnetic read/write head. A pressure pad was axially disposed with respect to the read/write head and was effective on the other side of the disk.